Ménage à Trois
by A Cold Touch
Summary: The Royal Sisters of Arendelle, Queen Elsa and Princess Anna, are having a little "fun" during the deep of the night when an interloper joins in. What could the interloper possibly want from them? (hint: it rhymes with "hex") Rapunzelsanna PWP ensues!


Last time I checked, I do not own Frozen and/or Tangled. But I do own Blu-Ray/DVD copies of said films - which I proudly bought!

**A/N: **I think I was high when I wrote this. But whatever, this is my first threesome fic! A RapunzElsAnna (or Rapunzelsanna) fic for you! Oh yeah, here, Rapunzel is treated as the sisters' cousin for extra incest-y goodness.

_**WARNING**_: PWP, but there's a hot lesbian threesome involving Elsa, Anna, and Rapunzel. Definitely NOT for the faint of heart.

* * *

Elsa watched with lustful eyes as Anna inhaled sharply, squirming beneath her older sister. The Ice Queen was fingering her just the right way - two fingers knuckle-deep inside of her while maneuvering them in a "come hither" sort of motion. Her sister was guaranteed to have strong - even violent - orgasms whenever she fucked her like this.

And the sight of Anna cumming - arching her back and gasping Elsa's name out loud as she desperately bucked her hips up against Elsa's hands - was a work of art in itself.

"E-Elsa this feels so go- ohhh!" the Princess moaned hastily.

Smirking devilishly, Elsa cocked her head down and nibbled on the rosy nubs on Anna's chest, pulling her hard nipples with her teeth before soothing them with her cold, wet tongue. She was rewarded with more of Anna's tender moans as her younger sister cradled her head to her petite tits.

"That's it, Anna," Elsa growled lowly in-between licks. She penetrated the redhead eagerly, making sure to grind her clit with her thumb as she did. "_Squirm for me_..."

And squirm she did. Her slick, warm walls constricted around Elsa's fingers as she came closer and closer to sweet release. Elsa chuckled and planted wet kisses right in the center of the redhead's cleavage, before she lapped up a bead of sweat with her tongue. Anna's hands clutched at the Ice Queen's platinum-blonde tresses, while her legs wrapped around Elsa's waist.

"God yes, Elsa!" she cried out sharply. Elsa could tell Anna was on the brink of orgasm, mere seconds away from cumming violently all over her fingers.

All of a sudden, there was the report of someone knocking lightly on the door. Elsa's eyes widen and she immediately pulled her fingers out of Anna's pussy and hushed her sister with her wet hand. The redhead was not at all pleased that she had been abruptly denied a powerful orgasm.

"What the hell was that for, Elsa?" Anna complained through Elsa's hand.

Elsa kept her grip tight over Anna's lips, ignoring her sister's muted protests. It was roughly one in the morning, and all of the royal servants were sleeping. There's only one other possible person the intruder might be, but she wanted to be sure...

"Who is it?" Elsa called toward the door.

A soft, familiar voice answered back. "Queen Elsa, it's me! Rapunzel!"

Elsa grinned and lifted her hand from Anna's mouth. "Just a minute!" the Ice Queen said. Just as she was about to get up top open the door, Anna yanked Elsa backwards. She pinned the older girl's hands above her head while she straddled her chest to prevent Elsa from pushing her off.

"What are you doing?!" Elsa sputtered in utter bemusement. Anna's petite frame belied the Princess's true strength, and it was almost impossible for Elsa to escape her clutches whenever the redhead decided to utilize it.

Anna glared intensely at her. "What the _hell_ is Rapunzel here?" she snarled, "Do you have any idea what will happen if anyone finds out about our relationship with each other?"

"Anna, it's okay! She doesn't care about it!" the Ice Queen pleaded, "I swear to God, she doesn't mind at all!"

Her sister did not at all look convinced. "Then why is she here, hm?"

Elsa laughed nervously. "Remember a few weeks ago? When you told me that you wanted to try a threesome with Rapunzel? So yeah, I talked with her about it and she said that she's more than happy to try it with us!"

It had been only a few months since the two sisters found out that Rapunzel was their cousin. Like Elsa, Rapunzel too, was a queen; Queen of Corona to be more precise. Having grown up most of her life in a secluded tower desensitized Rapunzel from plentiful taboos of society - such as Elsa suggesting that they try a threesome.

"I was joking at the time when I said that!" Anna stuttered quickly. Sadly, the blush in her face did not help reinforce her statement.

"You don't sound serious."

"Am too!"

"Come on, Anna! She'd came all the way to Arendelle just to help fulfill your wish!" Elsa reasoned, "Just one time, please? If you don't like it, we won't do it again!"

The Princess sighed and reluctantly released Elsa from her grip. Anna then slipped beneath the raggled bedsheets and covered herself with them. "Ok, just this night..." she muttered, clutching it to her chest.

Elsa gave her a quick peck on her nose before she strode off to open the door, not even bothering at all to clothe herself. She took a deep breath, then hastily opened the door. Rapunzel was standing right outside holding a dim candlestick. She was only clad in a pink nightgown that reached to her knees.

Thanks to the candle's flickering flame, Elsa saw the Queen of Corona blush deep, deep crimson when she saw her. "Holy! W-wow Queen Elsa, you look _incredible_," were Rapunzel's first words out of her mouth after a few seconds.

Elsa smirked and placed a hand on her shoulder, closing in on her personal space. She felt Rapunzel's heartbeat pick up in her chest until it was almost audible. "Thank you very much, my fellow queen... But I'm not the only one in here that looks incredible," the blonde whispered in a sultry voice as she extinguished the candle with her cool fingers.

Anna suddenly cleared her throat behind them, interrupting Elsa and Rapunzel's moment. "Well? Are you two just going to stand there and awkwardly flirt? Or are we actually going to do something tonight?" she said with an obviously jealous tone. With a light, musical chuckle, the Ice Queen yanked Rapunzel into her bedroom and hastily shuts the door behind her.

"So is this your first time?" Anna questioned Rapunzel as she shyly approached the Princess. Rapunzel climbed onto the king-sized bed that dominated Elsa's bedroom. In the bedside lantern's light, Rapunzel noticed that Anna was glistening with sweat while her hair was a ragged mess, and her nipples were poking through the thin bedsheets.

"If you mean if it's my first time having a threesome with two incredibly beautiful sisters who so happen to be my cousins, then yes," Rapunzel chuckled.

"And your guy, what's his name? 'Huge Jeans?' Are you sure he won't mind?"

The brunette laughed and placed an arm around Anna. She did not push her arm off thankfully. "His name is Eugene," Rapunzel corrected, "And obviously he'll mind, but only if he finds out."

"That doesn't sound very promising..." Anna mumbled.

"I have ways to make sure he doesn't find out!" Rapuznel retorted hastily.

Their conversation was interrupted as the bed shifted as Elsa joined the two, and they turned to look at her. The girls blushed as she stalked over over to them in an almost predatory fashion. Their eyes were fixated on Elsa's breasts, which swayed with every motion. "Alright we'll cut the formalities so we can have our fun. Anna, since Rapunzel is our guest, she gets the first chance, okay?" Elsa commanded.

Anna however, wasn't having any of it. She crossed her arms, still being careful to not accidently expose her breasts. "Hey no fair, Elsa! You shirked me during the last moment! I deserve to get it first!" the Princess complained, her lips curled downward into that trademark cute pout of hers.

Having left Anna hanging mere moments away from release was not one of Elsa's best choices. Normally she doesn't tease her sister in such a cruel manner. But still, she had to owe her something for snubbing her at the last moment.

"Fine then Anna. But you do that with Rapunzel," Elsa sighed. Sensing the redhead was not in the mood to start off their fun, Elsa took the matters into her own hands.

Elsa abruptly grabbed Rapunzel, making the brunette yelp in surprise, and brought her in to a deep, heavy kiss. Her lips were quite soft - though, not as much as Anna's lips. The Queen of Corona's eyes widen on shock from the sudden intrusion, but after a couple of seconds, she closed her eyes and moaned as she readily returned the blonde's kiss.

The Ice Queen could feel Anna's eyes on her. A part of her feared that her sister was having second thoughts about agreeing with her to have the threesome. But all of her doubts were soon gone as Anna closed the distance and began gently kissing Rapunzel's throat.

Rapunzel moaned even louder and leaned backwards, resting her back against the ebony headboard. Elsa and Anna continued kissing her while they ran their hands all over her slender body.

For the next few, intense minutes, Elsa stayed at the brunette's lips for a drawn-out French kiss. Surprisingly, unlike her sister, Rapunzel was no pushover when it comes to kissing. The brunette was fighting back, even managing to force her tongue into Elsa mouth a few times.

After the heated session of deep kissing, Elsa pulled out to address her sister. "Anna, will you please take off our dear cousin's nightgown? Then will you two put on a show for me?"

With an obedient nod, Anna stripped the brunette of her clothes, tossing the nightgown and panties off to the corner. Elsa chuckled as she saw her fellow queen blush crimson. Similar to Anna, Rapunzel was slender in form and her breasts were about the same size as her sister's. She glanced at Anna and saw the same look of admiration whenever she bared her body for her.

"Wow Rapunzel you lo-" Anna was cut off promptly as Rapunzel pulled her against her and kissed her deeply, shoving her tongue inside the Princess's mouth. There were no other sounds in the room except for the passionate exchange of kisses between the two girls and the occasional moan.

Elsa bit her lip as she watched the erotic display in front of her. Rapunzel was massaging Anna's breasts, manipulating the little mounds of flesh. It was delicious - nay, _intoxicating_ - to see her sister and her cousin kissing and feeling each other up so fervently just a few feet away from her.

"Go on... Play with each other while I watch..." she breathed out.

"Oh Anna..." Rapunzel breathed out as the redhead pulled away from the kiss to moan.

Angling her head down, the Princess grazed the sensitive flesh of Rapunzel's breasts with her teeth before she wrapped her lips around a hard nipple and began to suck away. The brunette moaned softly as little beads of sweat broke out all over her body.

Elsa watched intently, the salacious feeling of being a voyeur exciting her in ways she never even fantasized of before. A part of her felt _dirty, _even more so than when she first started her relationship with Anna. Not only was she sharing her sister-turned-lover with another woman, but that woman happened to be their cousin!

But that scandalous feeling only added to the great excitement that pulsed in Elsa's veins and nerves. Her right hand - as if it had a mind of its own- slipped down to her damp nether regions and rubbed the folds slowly.

Anna and Rapunzel resumed kissing and feeling each other up after a few minutes. "Lay on your back, Anna," the Queen of Corona ordered, "I know a way where we can both pleasure each other at the same time..."

Elsa watched with curious eyes as her sister did as she was told. As Anna lied there on her back, Rapunzel straddled her face but she was facing away from her. Moments later, Rapunzel bent forward and down so she has access to Anna's pussy. It was only then did Elsa realize what the brunette was going to do.

She was going to sixty-nine Anna.

Pangs of excitement and jealousy struck Elsa. She had always thought that special position was reserved just between her and Anna. But at the same time, she yearned to see it happen.

"Ohhh God..." Anna murmured as Rapunzel began to devour pussy. She soon returned the favor and the brunette let loose a satisfied moan.

Elsa bit her lip and rubbed herself harder, slipping a finger into her pussy. "God, this is so hot..." the blonde sighed as she masturbated.

Just listening to every moan and even every lick, fanned the flames of desire that burned between Elsa's legs. She closed her eyes and began to fantasize. In her head, she saw herself doing the same thing to Anna: ravishing her pussy and clit with long, languid strokes before stuffing her tongue deep inside her while her sister did the same.

Above her own moans of pleasure, she heard Anna and Rapunzel's muffled moans become even louder. Elsa played with her breasts as she dug her finger deep inside her. No, she was not aiming to cum just yet. She's reserving that for later, when Anna and Rapunzel were finished.

Elsa opened her eyes and resumed watching the erotic show Rapunzel and Anna were puttting on for her. Their heads were buried between each other's legs, and the very subtle back-and-forth motion they did as they ate each other out wantonly had became more and more frantic. They both were covered head-to-toe with sweat, glistening in the light. It was only a matter of time now before they cummed together.

"Ohhhh..." Anna and Rapunzel moaned in chorus, their voices saturated with lust.

Moments later, both Anna and Rapunzel tensed up and gasped as the came in concert. They held onto each other as if they were holding on for dear life while they rode out their powerful orgasms.

Minutes passed before the two finally recovered from their high. Rapunzel was shaking lightly, while Anna lied on the bed limp. The brunette brought the redhead up, cradling the Princess to her chest.

"Well what do you think Anna? Was I good?" she asked with a smile.

Before Anna could answer her however, Elsa interrupted them. "_Ahem_," Elsa said impatiently as she pulled her slick finger out of her pussy. Anna and Rapunzel cocked their heads to face her. Their faces were sticky with each other's cum.

"Now that you two had your fun, it's my turn..."

She reclined against the silken pillows and squeezed her breasts together, as if presenting them to Anna and Rapunzel. She couldn't help but chuckle when she noticed the hungry glint in their eyes as they stared at her chest.

"Come on you two," Elsa cooed, "_Worship_ me..." With her word, Anna and Rapunzel leaned forward and began to suck on her breasts in chorus.

The dichotomous sensations felt _marvelous. _Annawas very aggressive, seizing her nipple between her teeth while simultaneously lashing it her tongue before she sucked on the hard, rosy nub. Rapunzel on the other hand, was gentle and sweet. She massaged the base of Elsa's breast with her hand as she slowly sucked her nipple, letting it slip out between her lips with a wet "pop" before she repeated the process.

Soon Elsa was writhing passionately beneath them, her hands on both girls' heads to keep them at her breasts. "God yes, don't stop! More!" the Ice Queen groaned, her hips bucking up into the air. She was entangled in the bliss, pulses of pleasure racing along her nerves. Her eyes were shut tight, tight enough that she was seeing stars in the black.

Fingers were suddenly inside of her wet core, and they were pumping in and out of her at a gruelling pace. She need not open her eyes to know that Anna was the one fucking her. Her sister was always aggressive during those rare moments when she was on top. A few seconds later, a thumb was grinding Elsa's clit. It was a gentle touch - teasing almost - and she knew that it was Rapunzel massaging her there.

And _God_, did it feel so good.

"Yes!" Elsa cried out, "Do it like that!" A string of profanities escaped her throat as Anna and Rapunzel abruptly escalate their already feverish actions.

They licked, sucked, and bit at Elsa's rock-hard nipples, lavishing her breasts with a hunger that never seemed to be satisfied and only grew. Meanwhile, Anna pumped her fingers to the knuckles before pulling out until only the tips of her fingers remained, then driving them back deep inside her and then some. Rapunzel was vigorously rubbing her hard clit clockwise, then counter-clockwise, and then back again over and over.

Over her lustful moans, Elsa heard Anna and Rapunzel say something to each other. Only then did she realize that they weren't talking to each _other_, but to _her_. "Cum for us..." they said in unison.

Elsa held on defiantly. She's not on the bottom! But again, her sister and her cousin repeated their siren-like call, albeit more forceful this time. "Cum for us..."

Elsa held on. Her toes curled in as ecstasy filled her being close to the breaking point. She has to hold out, to sweeten her sweet release as much as she can. The blodne screamed and squirmed beneath them, her pale skin flushed deep red and glistening with a thick sheen of sweat.

"_Cum for us_..."

Finally, Elsa caved in to desire and lets it go. Stars exploded in her field of vision as wave upon wave of pleasure ripped through her. Anna and Rapunzel mercilessly kept on fucking her, deliberately extending her violent orgasm. By the time Elsa was finished off, their fingers were sticky with her cum.

The trembling Ice Queen stared off into the ceiling, shaken by the sheer ferocity of her orgasm. She lied there limp, her hickey-ridden breasts rising and falling with each labored breath.

"Wow, that was _so_ fun," Rapunzel whispered in awe as she rested her head against one of Elsa's breasts and closed her green eyes.

Anna chuckled in agreement and then cocked her head up so she can give her sister a brief kiss. The blonde began to absently play with a tuft of her messy red hair. "You okay, Elsa?"

"Wow..." Elsa responded a few moments later, "J-just... _wow_..."

Chuckling again, Anna leaned in and nuzzled Elsa neck lovingly. She reached over and began to gently caress Rapunzel's face. The brunette had fallen asleep already, a satisfied smile on her lips.

"Pst, hey Elsa?" Anna blurted out after a few minutes.

At first, she thought her sister had fallen asleep as well, but Elsa answered her question. "Yes Anna?"

"I liked this threesome thing..."

"Me too... I told you -" Elsa yawned, " - that it will be fun..."

A sly smile appeared on the redhead's lips. "When can we do it again?"

"Tomm..." Elsa never finished her sentence, for she had nodded off.

Anna giggled faintly and gave Rapunzel a kiss on her head, and then carefully gave Elsa a kiss her lips, before she joined them in sleep.


End file.
